The invention generally relates to bicycle shoes for clipless pedals. More specifically, the present invention is related to a bicycle shoe with a recess for engaging a pedal while the pedal is disengaged from a cleat.
In recent years, one type of bicycle pedal that has been gaining popularity is the step-in or clipless pedal, which engages a cleat secured to the sole of the shoe. With this type of bicycle pedal, the rider steps onto the pedal, and a clamping mechanism automatically grips the cleat. When releasing the shoe from the pedal, the rider will typically turn the shoe about an axis perpendicular to the tread of the pedal. As a result of the pivoting action, the clamping mechanism releases the cleat.
In mountain bike shoes for clipless pedals, the cleat area is typically recessed into the sole of the shoe. The clamping mechanism of the pedal is typically raised from the tread of the pedal and fits into the cleat recess. However, when biking downhill in particular, mountain bike riders often disengage from the cleats and step on the pedal with a part of the sole that has no cleat. When disengaged from the cleats, the raised parts of the clamping mechanism do not provide a flat surface for secure engagement with the bottom surface of the shoe. In other words, the raised clamping mechanism may interfere with the engagement between the tread of the pedal and the bottom surface of the shoe sole.